90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Looney Tunes
Looney Tunes is a series of shorts that aired on theaters from April 19, 1930 to August 11, 1969 and aired on TV since the 1950s. The show is currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the pilot, specials and movies. Shorts Pilot *Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid (1929) 1930's *Sinkin' in the Bathtub (1930) *Congo Jazz (1930) *Hold Anything (1930) *The Booze Hangs High (1930) *Box Car Blues (1930) *Big Man from the North (1931) *Ain't Nature Grand! (1931; redrawn version) *Ups 'n' Downs (1931; redrawn version) *Yodeling Yokels (1931) *Bosko's Holiday (1931) *The Tree's Knees (1931) *Lady, Play Your Mandolin! (1931) *Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (1931; colorized version) *Bosko Shipwrecked (1931) *One More Time (1931; redrawn version) *Bosko the Doughboy (1931) *You Don't Know What You're Doin'! (1931) *Bosko's Soda Fountain (1931) *Hittin' the Trail for Hallelujah Land (1931) *Bosko's Fox Hunt (1931) *Red-Hearted Bosko (1931) *Bosko at the Zoo (1932) *Pagan Moon (1932) *Battling Bosko (1932) *Freddy the Freshman (1932) *Big-Hearted Bosko (1932) *Crosby, Columbo, and Valley (1932) *Bosko's Party (1932) *Goopy Geer (1932) *Bosko and Bruno (1932) *It's Got Me Again! (1932) *Bosko and Honey (1932; colorized version) *Moonlight for Two (1932; redrawn version) *Bosko's Dog Race (1932) *The Queen Was in the Parlor (1932) *Bosko at the Beach (1932) *I Love a Parade (1932) *Bosko's Store (1932) *Bosko the Lumberjack (1932) *You're Too Careless With Your Kisses! (1932) *Ride Him, Bosko! (1932) *I Wish I Had Wings (1932) *Bosko the Drawback (1932) *A Great Big Bunch of You (1932) *Bosko's Dizzy Date (1932) *Three's a Crowd (1932) *Bosko's Woodland Daze (1932; redrawn version) *The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives (1933) *Bosko in Dutch (1933) *One Step Ahead of My Shadow (1933) *Bosko in Person (1933) *Young and Healthy (1933) *Bosko the Speed King (1933) *The Organ Grinder (1933) *Bosko's Knight-Mare (1933) *Wake Up the Gypsy in Me (1933) *Bosko the Sheep-Herder (1933) *I Like Mountain Music (1933) *Beau Bosko (1933) *Shuffle Off to Buffalo (1933) *Bosko's Mechanical Man (1933) *The Dish Ran Away With the Spoon (1933) *Bosko the Musketeer (1933) *Bosko's Picture Show (1933) *We're in the Money (1933) *Buddy's Day Out (1933) *I've Got to Sing a Torch Song (1933) *Buddy's Beer Garden (1933) *Buddy's Show Boat (1933) *Sittin' on a Backyard Fence (1933) *Buddy the Gob (1934) *Pettin' in the Park (1934) *Honeymoon Hotel (1934) *Buddy and Towser (1934) *Buddy's Garage (1934) *Beauty and the Beast (1934) *Those Were Wonderful Days (1934) *Buddy's Trolley Troubles (1934) *Goin' to Heaven on a Mule (1934) *Buddy of the Apes (1934) *How Do I Know it's Sunday (1934) *Buddy's Bearcats (1934) *Why Do I Dream Those Dreams? (1934) *Buddy's Circus (1934) *The Miller's Daughter (1934) *Buddy the Detective (1934) *The Girl at the Ironing Board (1934) *Viva Buddy (1934) *Shake Your Powder Puff (1934) *Buddy the Woodsman (1934) *Rhythm in the Bow (1934) *Those Beautiful Dreams (1934) *Buddy's Adventures (1934) *Pop Goes Your Heart (1934) *Buddy the Dentist (1934) *Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name (1935) *The Country Boy (1935) *Buddy's Theatre (1935) *I Haven't Got a Hat (1935) *Buddy's Pony Express (1935) *Buddy of the Legion (1935) *Along Flirtation Walk (1935) *My Green Fedora (1935) *Buddy's Lost World (1935) *Into Your Dance (1935) *Buddy's Bug Hunt (1935) *Buddy in Africa (1935) *The Country Mouse (1935) *Buddy Steps Out (1935) *The Merry Old Soul (1935) *Buddy the Gee Man (1935) *The Lady in Red (1935) *A Cartoonist's Nightmare (1935) *Hollywood Capers (1935; colorized version) *Little Dutch Plate (1935) *Gold Diggers of '49 (1935; colorized version) *Billboard Frolics (1935) *Flowers for Madame (1935) *Plane Dippy (1936; colorized version) *I Wanna Play House (1936) *Alpine Antics (1936; colorized version) *The Cat Came Back (1936) *The Phantom Ship (1936) *Boom Boom (1936; colorized version) *Page Miss Glory (1936) *The Fire Alarm (1936) *I'm a Big Shot Now (1936) *The Blow Out (1936; colorized version) *Westward Whoa (1936) *Let It Be Me (1936) *Fish Tales (1936; colorized version) *I'd Love to Take Orders from You (1936) *Bingo Crosbyana (1936) *Shanghaied Shipmates (1936; colorized version) *When I Yoo Hoo (1936) *Porky's Pet (1936; colorized version) *I Love to Singa (1936) *Porky the Rain-Maker (1936; colorized version) *At Your Service Madame (1936) *Porky's Moving Day (1936; colorized version) *Toy Town Hall (1936) *Boulevardier from the Bronx (1936) *Little Beau Porky (1936; colorized version) *The Coo-Coo Nut Grove (1936) *The Village Smithy (1936; colorized version) *Porky in the North Woods (1936; colorized version) *Milk and Money (1936; colorized version) *Don't Look Now (1936) *He Was Her Man (1937) *Porky the Wrestler (1937; colorized version) *Pigs Is Pigs (1937; colorized version) *Porky's Road Race (1937; colorized version) *Picador Porky (1937; colorized version) *The Fella With the Fiddle (1937) *Porky's Romance (1937; colorized version) *She Was an Acrobat's Daughter (1937) *Porky's Duck Hunt (1937; colorized version) *Porky and Gabby (1937; colorized version) *I Only Have Eyes for You (1937) *Clean Pastures (1937) *Porky's Building (1937; colorized version) *Uncle Tom's Bungalow (1937) *Streamlined Greta Green (1937) *Sweet Sioux (1937) *Porky's Super Service (1937; colorized version) *Egghead Rides Again (1937) *Porky's Badtime Story (1937; colorized version) *Plenty of Money and You (1937) *Ain't We Got Fun (1937) *Porky's Railroad (1937; colorized version) *Get Rich Quick Porky (1937; colorized version) *Speaking of the Weather (1937) *Porky's Garden (1937; colorized version) *Dog Daze (1937) *I Wanna Be a Sailor (1937) *Rover's Rival (1937; colorized version) *The Lyin' Mouse (1937) *The Case of the Stuttering Pig (1937; colorized version) *Porky's Double Trouble (1937; colorized version) *A Sunbonnet Blue (1937) *Porky's Hero Agency (1937; colorized version) *The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos (1937) *September in the Rain (1937) *Little Red Walking Hood (1937) *Daffy Duck and Egghead (1938) *Porky's Poppa (1938; colorized version) *My Little Buckeroo (1938) *Porky at the Crocodero (1938; colorized version) *Jingle Jitters (1938) *What Price Porky (1938; colorized version) *The Sneezing Weasel (1938) *Porky's Phoney Express (1938; colorized version) *A Star Is Hatched (1938) *Porky's Five and Ten (1938; colorized version) *The Penguin Parade (1938) *Porky's Hare Hunt (1938; colorized version) *Now That Summer is Gone (1938) *Injun Trouble (1938; colorized version) *The Isle of Pingo-Pongo (1938) *Porky the Fireman (1938; colorized version) *Katnip Kollege (1938) *Have You Got Any Castles? (1938) *Porky's Party (1938; colorized version) *Love and Curses (1938) *Porky's Spring Planting (1938; colorized version) *Cinderella Meets Fella (1938) *Porky & Daffy (1938; colorized version) *Major Lied 'Till Down (1938) *A-Lad-In Bagdad (1938) *Wholly Smoke (1938; colorized version) *Cracked Ice (1938) *A Feud There Was (1938) *Porky in Wackyland (1938; colorized version) *Little Pancho Vanilla (1938) *Porky's Naughty Nephew (1938; colorized version) *Jonny Smith and Poker-Huntas (1938) *Porky in Egypt (1938; colorized version) *You're an Education (1938) *The Night Watchman (1938) *The Daffy Doc (1938; colorized version) *Daffy Duck in Hollywood (1938) *Count Me Out (1938) *Porky the Gob (1938; colorized version) *The Mice Will Play (1938) *The Lone Stranger and Porky (1939; colorized version) *Dog Gone Modern (1939) *Hamatuer Night (1939) *It's an Ill Wind (1939; colorized version) *Robin Hood Makes Good (1939) *Porky's Tire Trouble (1939; colorized version) *Gold Rush Day (1939) *A Day at the Zoo (1939) *Porky's Movie Mystery (1939; colorized version) *Prest-O Change-O (1939) *Chicken Jitters (1939; colorized version) *Bars and Stripes Forever (1939) *Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur (1939) *Porky and Teabiscuit (1939; colorized version) *Thugs With Dirty Mugs (1939) *Kristopher Kolumbus, Jr. (1939; colorized version) *Naughty But Mice (1939) *Hobo Gadget Band (1939) *Polar Pals (1939; colorized version) *Scalp Trouble (1939; colorized version) *Believe It or Else (1939) *Old Glory (1939) *Dangerous Dan McFoo (1939) *Porky's Picnic (1939; colorized version) *Snowman's Land (1939) *Wise Quacks (1939; colorized version) *Hare-um Scare-um (1939) *Detouring America (1939) *Porky's Hotel (1939; colorized version) *Little Brother Rat (1939) *Sioux Me (1939) *Jeepers Creepers (1939; colorized version) *Land of the Midnight Run (1939) *Little Lion Hunter (1939) *Naughty Neighbors (1939; colorized version) *The Good Egg (1939) *Fresh Fish (1939) *Pied Piper Porky (1939; colorized version) *Fagin's Freshman (1939) *Porky the Giant Killer (1939; colorized version) *Sniffles and the Bookworm (1939) *Screwball Football (1939) *The Film Fan (1939; colorized version) *The Curious Puppy (1939) 1940's *Porky's Last Stand (1940; colorized version) *The Early Worm Gets the Bird (1940) *Africa Squeaks (1940; colorized version) *Mighty Hunters (1940) *Ali-Baba Bound (1940; colorized version) *Busy Bakers (1940) *Elmer's Candid Camera (1940) *Pilgrim Porky (1940; colorized version) *Cross-Country Detours (1940) *Confederate Honey (1940) *Slap-Happy Pappy (1940; colorized version) *The Bear's Tale (1940) *The Hardship of Miles Standish (1940) *Porky's Poor Fish (1940; colorized version) *Sniffles Takes a Trip (1940) *You Ought to Be in Pictures (1940; colorized version) *A Gander at Mother Goose (1940) *The Chewin' Bruin (1940; colorized version) *Tom Thumb in Trouble (1940) *Circus Today (1940) *Porky's Baseball Broadcast (1940; colorized version) *Little Blabbermouse (1940) *The Egg Collector (1940) *A Wild Hare (1940) *Ghost Wanted (1940) *Patient Porky (1940; colorized version) *Ceiling Hero (1940) *Malibu Beach House (1940) *Calling Dr. Porky (1940; colorized version) *Stage Fright (1940) *Prehistoric Porky (1940; colorized version) *Holiday Highlights (1940) *Good Night, Elmer (1940) *The Sour Puss (1940) *Wacky Wildlife (1940) *Bedtime for Sniffles (1940) *Porky's Hired Hand (1940; colorized version) *Of Fox and Hounds (1940) *The Timid Toreador (1940; colorized version) *Shop, Look and Listen (1940) *Elmer's Pet Rabbit (1941) *Porky's Snooze Reel (1941; colorized version) *The Fighting 69th% (1941) *Sniffles Bells the Cat (1941) *The Crackpot Quail (1941) *The Haunted Mouse (1941) *The Cat's Tale (1941) *Joe Glow, the Firefly (1941) *Tortoise Beats Hare (1941) *Goofy Groceries (1941) *Porky's Bear Facts (1941; colorized version) *Toy Trouble (1941) *Porky's Preview (1941; colorized version) *The Trial of Mystery Wolf (1941) *Farm Frolics (1941) *Porky's Ant (1941; colorized version) *Hollywood Steps Out (1941) *A Coy Decoy (1941; colorized version) *Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (1941) *Porky's Prize Pony (1941; colorized version) *The Wacky Worm (1941) *Meet John Doughboy (1941; colorized version) *The Heckling Hare (1941) *Inki and the Lion (1941) *Aviation Vacation (1941) *We, the Animals Squeak! (1941; colorized version) *Sport Chumpions (1941) *Snowtime for Comedy (1941) *The Henpecked Duck (1941; colorized version) *All This and Rabbit Stew (1941) *Notes to You (1941; colorized version) *The Brave Little Bat (1941) *The Bug Parade (1941) *Robinson Crusoe Jr. (1941; colorized version) *Rookie Revue (1941) *Saddle Silly (1941) *Porky's Midnight Matinee (1941; colorized version) *The Cagey Canary (1941) *Rhapsody in Rivets (1941) *Wabbit Twouble (1941) *Porky's Pooch (1941; colorized version) *Hop, Skip, and a Chump (1942) *Porky's Pastry Pirates (1942; colorized version) *The Bird Came C.O.D. (1942) *Aloha Hooey (1942) *Who's Who in the Zoo? (1942) *Porky's Cafe (1942; colorized version) *Conrad the Sailor (1942) *Crazy Cruise (1942) *The Wabbit Who Came to Supper (1942) *Saps in Chaps (1942) *Dog Tired (1942) *Daffy's Southern Exposure (1942; colorized version) *The Wacky Wabbit (1942) *The Draft Horse (1942) *Lights Fantastic (1942) *Nutty News (1942; colorized version) *Hobby Horse Laffs (1942; colorized version) *Hold the Lion, Please (1942) *Double Chaser (1942) *Gopher Goofy (1942; colorized version) *Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (1942) *Wacky Blackout (1942) *Foney Fables (1942) *The Ducktators (1942; colorized version) *The Squawkin' Hawk (1942) *Eatin' on the Cuff (1942; colorized version) *Fresh Hare (1942) *Fox Pop (1942) *The Impatient Patient (1942; colorized version) *The Dover Boys (1942) *The Hep Cat (1942) *The Daffy Duckaroo (1942; colorized version) *The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (1942) *A Tale of Two Kitties (1942) *Ding Dog Daddy (1942) *My Favorite Duck (1942) *Case of the Missing Hare (1942) *Coal Black and De Sebben Dwarfs (1943) *Confusions of a Nutzy Spy (1943; colorized version) *Pigs in a Polka (1943) *Tortoise Wins By a Hare (1943) *The Fifth-Column Mouse (1943) *To Duck or Not to Duck (1943) *Flop Goes the Weasel (1943) *Hop and Go (1943) *Super-Rabbit (1943) *The Unbearable Bear (1943) *The Wise Quacking Duck (1943) *Greetings Bait (1943) *Tokio Jokio (1943; colorized version) *Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk (1943) *The Astro Cat (1943) *Wackiki Wabbit (1943) *Yankee Doodle Daffy (1943) *Porky Pig's Feat (1943; colorized version) *Tin Pan Alley Cats (1943) *Scrap Happy Daffy (1943; colorized version) *Hiss and Make Up (1943) *A Corny Concerto (1943) *Fin'n Catty (1943) *Falling Hare (1943) *Inki and the Minah Bird (1943) *Daffy - The Commando (1943) *An Itch in Time (1943) *Puss n' Booty (1943; colorized version) *Little Red Riding Hood (1944) *What's Cookin, Doc? (1944) *Meatless Flyday (1944) *Tom Turk and Daffy (1944) *Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears (1944) *I Got Plenty of Mutton (1944) *The Weakly Reporter (1944) *Tick Tock Tuckered (1944) *Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips (1944) *Swooner Crooner (1944) *Russian Rhapsody (1944) *Duck Soup to Nuts (1944) *Angel Puss (1944) *Slightly Daffy (1944) *Hare Ribbin' (1944) *Brother Brat (1944) *Hare Force (1944) *From Hand to Mouse (1944) *Birdy and the Beast (1944) *Buckaroo Bugs (1944) *Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears (1944) *Plane Daffy (1944) *Lost and Foundling (1944) *Booby Hatched (1944) *The Old Grey Hare (1944) *The Stupid Cupid (1944) *Stage Door Cartoon (1944) *Odor-able Kitty (1945) *Herr Meets Hare (1945) *Draftee Daffy (1945) *The Unruly Hare (1945) *Trap Happy Porky (1945) *Life With Feathers (1945) *Behind the Meatball (1945) *Hare Trigger (1945) *Ain't That Ducky (1945) *A Gruesome Twosome (1945) *Tale of Two Mice (1945) *Wagon Heels (1945) *Hare Conditioned (1945) *Fres Airedale (1945) *Bashful Buzzard (1945) *Peck Up Your Troubles (1945) *Hare Tonic (1945) *Nasty Quacks (1945) More later. Trivia *A few early black-and-white cartoons will be redrawn (except for the Foxy cartoon "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!", the Bosko cartoon "Bosko and Honey" and the Beans cartoon "Hollywood Capers" which will be colorized) on "90's Kid: The Channel". *All of the black-and-white Looney Tunes cartoons from 1935 to 1943 will be computer colorized on "90's Kid: The Channel". Broadcast History *Syndication (1955-1997) *Nickelodeon (1988-1999) *Nick at Nite (1988-1992) *TNT (1988-1998) *TBS (1988-1998) *Cartoon Network (1992-2004; 2009; 2010; 2011-present) *The WB/Kids' WB! (1995-2001) *Boomerang (2000-2007; 2013-present) *Turner Classic Movies (2004-2007) Category:Theatrical Series Category:Animated Category:1930's Category:1940's Category:1950's Category:1960's Category:1970's Category:1980's Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:2010's Category:Syndication Category:Nickelodeon Category:TNT Category:TBS Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Category:90s Kid Wiki